Who is a silly pony?
by Alice Valente
Summary: Pinkie keeps singing that annoying song, what Applejack will do? Bad summary, good story


**My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro**

"_All day long you trot around, looking at the apples on the trees_"

The other ponies looked to Pinkie in exasperation as she sang her recent most favorite song.

It had been getting just a little tiresome lately…especially seeing as she'd taking to singing it for twenty four hours straight!

"_Dreaming all your pony dreams, licking lips so greedily_"

But none could have been more annoyed with the pink mare than Applejack as she made to move to another seat for the third time only to have the loudly singing filly follow her again to her new location still singing happily.

AJ sat down and groaned to have Pinkie plop down right across from her sit, the pink mare's notes ringing in high.

Applejack leaned forward raising her hooves up to rub irritably at her temples fighting against herself to not buck the filly!

It had been a long day and she was already pissed off with the notion that Big Macintosh was hurt and wouldn't work for the next few weeks and all the job would be hers.

"_Who is a silly pony? You're a silly pony! Who is? You is, Applejack!_"

Her jaw tensed and she could feel herself grating her teeth irritably together. The mere fact alone that the song had Applejack's name in it and it seemed to fit her so perfectly amused Pinkie Pie quite greatly.

And she had taken an enjoyable amusement to singing it to Applejack just because she hated the song with such a great passion.

"_Bumping into gates and knocking over fences_"

"Pinkie!" she snapped suddenly causing the pink mare's grin to grow.

"Yes, Applejack?"

Applejack took in a deep breath trying to calm her anger.

She had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't Pinkie's fault. The mare didn't invented this stupid song.

She brought a brooding glare to Pinkie before speaking lowly her tone tight with restraint,

"Do you think you could possibly-?"

"Sing louder? Sure!" Pinkie screamed, "_WHO IS? YOU IS, APPLEJACK_!"

She was instantly silenced as Applejack quickly reached over to grip one hoof tightly against her shoulder and the other hoof to clamp firmly over her mouth.

"No." AJ sneered lowly, "Do you think…for just a few hours…that you could stop singing?"

"Mhmhnm!"

Applejack rolled her eyes in annoyance before moving her hoof away from her mouth only to find a mischievous grin placed perfectly on her lips.

"What?"

Already knowing the answer Pinkie happily asked, "What's wrong AJ? Don't you like that song?"

Truthfully she spoke, "If the song had a soul, I'd kill it."

Pinkie laughed.

Applejack tried a different approach, "Why don't you go sing to Rainbow Dash. I'm sure she'd love to."

"Dashie's totally fast! I would never reach her!" Pinkie laughed "And anyway," she grinned leaning in close with a big smile, "I don't wanna sing to Dashie, I wanna sing to you."

"And why is that?"AJ was losing her patience.

And in the end he felt truly stupid indeed for allowing himself to get pulled into idiocy that was just plain Pinkie.

A game she seemed to be getting quite fond of dragging him in whenever she got the chance.

"Because..." she spoke lowly lowering her lashes just so in way that caused his brows to rise with just the faintest hint of intrigue, "_YOU'RE A SILLY PONY! WHO IS? YOU IS, APPLEJACK!_"

She quickly jerked away from Pinkie to cover her ears with her hooves.

The rest of the ponies groaned with annoyance as Pinkie happily continued,

"_BUMPING INTO GATES AND KNOCKING OVER FENCES!_"

...

The next day Applejack was in the cellar looking for an extra rope when suddenly the cellar's door burst open just over Applejack's head effectively giving the cowpony a big surprise when a grinning Pinkie jumped in front of her.

"_Soon the wind will blow and whistle, knocking apples to the ground_"

Applejack groaned loudly covering her ears.

"Who introduced you to this song?" AJ shouted.

Applejack glowered as Pinkie began to skip circles around her still singing loudly.

"_Call for Bow Tie, she will help you, spread her ribbons on the ground._"

Applejack had no idea who introduced Pinkie to the song…but when she found out, Celestia have mercy on their soul!

…

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" ranted the irritable pony, "She is literally driving me within an inch of my sanity! I hate, HATE that stupid song! And I HATE the insane pony who invented it!"

Applejack allowed her frustration to pour out as continued to complain angrily to an apple tree.

"You have NO idea what I had to put up with in school when that song first came out! How many threats I had to give to silence my classmate's irritable singing! And now it's back! Like a horrid reoccurring nightmare!" she took a deep breath "I don't know what to do..."

Again she took another deep breath before allowing a slow and easy smile to form on her features. "Yes that's it…I just need to keep it under control for a little bit longer…" her expression turned dangerous "And once Pinkie stop this thing, I will personally make sure that nopony sing this song again!"

Applejack allowed herself a moment longer to rant to the apple tree before she felt better enough to return to her work on the farm.

She stood before buck a tree, only to find herself nearly blown away by the loudest cry of Pinkie as she fell from the tree.

"_WHO'S A SILLY PONY? YOU'RE A SILLY! WHO IS? YOU IS, APPLEJACK!_"

Pinkie paused in her yelling to grin down at the shocked pony who now sat on the ground staring up at her with wide green eyes.

The pink mare happily spoke, "Hey, AJ, what's up?"

Applejack stared at her for a moment longer before moving from her seated position to her knees,

"Please…" she spoke in a strained tone, "Please…no more…you can do anything you want just…don't sing that song!"

Pinkie blinked before giving her head a light tilt, regarding AJ with a sweet smile on her face.

"Please! I'm begging you!" Applejack cryed

Pinkie Pie stared for a moment longer, and then she grinned,

"But I already told you," She said in a sing song tone, "I have to sing it because _you're a_-"

Applejack quickly covered hers ear's knowing what was to come next, "For the love of Celestia, someone please make it stop!"

Pinkie yelled at max volume "_YOU'RE A SILLY PONY! WHO IS? YOU IS, APPLEJACK!_"

…

The Running of the Leaves had arrived and Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were competing.

Twilight Sparkle stood before them explaining the rules of the race.

Everypony stood in their respective place though Applejack stood furthest as possible from Pinkie. Though she as everypony else seemed too caught up in Twilight's explanation to notice.

With a dark and brooding gaze Applejack allowed herself to also focus on what the unicorn was saying.

Until a sudden, though more than welcomed, voice greeted her ears,

"You look like misery…what did you sleep in a tree?"

Applejack looked to her side to find Rainbow Dash standing there examining her.

AJ gave a light huff before straightening slightly and running a weary hoof through her mane "Actually…I haven't slept in twelve hours." she looked to her quirking a brow, "Worried?"

Rainbow Dash allowed a light smirk to pull on her features, "Delighted, actually. You practically have failure written all over you." her smirk grew, "I don't see a victory in this challenge at all for you this time."

Applejack gave a light chuckle, "Don't get to excited," she leaned in close causing her to scowl "I always have a trick or two hidden up my hat."

Rainbow Dash glared for a moment longer before grinning and stating, "You know Rarity says that you've been getting a lot of special attention from our little crazy friend and-"

"Jealous?" AJ pressed grinning devilishly.

"Hardly." she grinned, "More like I almost want to thank her, her getting you all bent out of shape like this over a little song-"

"It's not_just_ a little song." Applejack said, her expression turned dark "It is the most evil song on the entire planet."

"Whatever." Rainbow Dash said examining her hoof, "The point is with her putting you on wits end it'll be quite easy for me to just win this race."

She smirked at the now brooding Applejack, "Who knew there'd be a time where I find myself wanting to thank that little weirdo!" She gave a light chuckle then before her cerise eyes raised to take up something not too far off…or rather somepony.

"Speaking of her…" She purred making Applejack's blood run cold as a sudden foreboding ran through her.

"Hey, Dashie!" Pinkie said as she bounded with an enthusiastic jump to land near Applejack's side, "What are you and AJ talking about?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed as her smirk sharpened, "Actually we were just talking about 'AJ's' favorite new song."

Applejack visibly paled, and Dash rejoiced in the pleading look that Applejack shot her.

A large and impossible grin pulled on Pinkie's features, "Oh yeah?" She looked to Applejack quickly playing along, "Her favorite song…?"

Applejack closed her eyes tightly, "Pinkie…" her tone was full of warning.

Rainbow Dash gave a thoughtful look, "How does it go again?"

AJ quickly raised her hooves to her ears, "NO!"

Pinkie instantly knew her queue, "_Who's a silly pony? You're a silly pony! Who is? You is, Applejack!_"

"PINKIE, SHUT UP!" yelled the cowpony as she took off running her hooves still covering her ear's and Pinkie happily running after her still singing loudly.

"_Bumping into gates and knocking over fences_"

"Make it stop!" AJ cryed instantly catching the attention of the other contestants and an amused Dash.

Rainbow Dash allowed a bright and happy smile to pull on her features as she made her way to the finish line.

"Never underestimate the power of music." She happily stated.

…

The race ended rather pitifully for Applejack who just barely avoided last place.

The cowpony blamed this entirely on the pink mare and that cursed song.

This lost was an embarrassment and could not happen again.

She had made up her mind; something had to be done to silence that pink filly, once and for all!

Later that night as she sat stiff and rigid in her bed her hoof grasping the pillow tightly in a death grip as Pinkie sat beside her happily singing.

"_Who is? You is, Applejack!_"

Applejack took in a deep breath, "Pinkie."

"_Falling over logs and bumping into fences_"

"PINKIE!" AJ snapped instantly silencing the filly.

Again she took a deep breath before looking to Pinkie with the most tolerance she could muster, "Pinkie," she tried again with a more calming air "I think…that I've been patient enough. Now I'm seriously asking this time-"

"I can't stop singing it, AJ." Pinkie spoke with a grin, "It's like super glued to my brain now!"

"Then, please_,_Pinkie go sing it to somepony else. I'm very, very tired!"

"Aw, come on Applejack! The song doesn't have much meaning if I sing it to anypony else! That's what makes it fun see!"

Applejack gave a dull glare, "I don't see."

Pinkie chuckled, "It's a totally awesome song! And it has your name! How could you not like it?"

"Let me try and put into words how much I detest that song…It literally makes me want to run a cheese grader over and over against my forehead, while chewing tin foil."

Pinkie gave a snort of laughter, "Brutal."

"You have no idea how tortuous it is to have a popular song come out with your name in and have everypony wanting to sing it to you justbecause it has your name in it! It is not a good thing!"

Pinkie gave her a scrutinizing look, "What are you talking about? Do you have any idea how much I wish somepony would come up with a song with Pinkie's name in it?" She grinned, "It'd be totally awesome!"

Applejack stared at her dully, "Except your real name's not Pinkie. It's Pinkamena."

It was unpredicted and momentarily placed Applejack on shock when Pinkie suddenly shot her a look of pure hate before grounding out,

"Do not call me that! My name is Pinkie!"

For a second she stared with surprised before her expression eased into intrigue and slight contempt,

"You don't like being called Pinkamena?"

"No! Only Pinkie!" She cried out angrily.

"So you hate the name then?"

"Yes!"

"You really, really hate the name?"

Her blue eyes darkened, "With a thousand burning passions of the sun!"

"Good," she replied quite pleased, "Then just think of your hatred for your name as the same kind of hatred I have for that song."

Pinkie stared before looking away from her with a pout, "Not the same thing." She replied moodily, "Everypony loves that song!" She grinned teasingly, "You're just a spoilsport."

Applejack's eyes narrowed, "Pinkie-"

"_ Who's a silly pony? You're a silly pony! Who is? You is, Applejack!_"

His glare darkened, "Stop singing that-"

"_Bumping into gates and knocking over fences_"

Applejack leaned in closer, "Pinkamena Diane Pie." she growled hoping to irk Pinkie with the use of her full name, "Shut up."

Her blue eyes narrowed and her smirk grew dastardly as she raised her voice,

"_Who is? You is, Applejack!_" Pinkie giggled "_All day long you trot around, looking at the apples on the trees_"

AJ glowered angrily green eyes clashing daringly with blue ones.

Her desperation was at an all time high, her anger was at its boiling point and her sanity was just about near gone.

And the only thing that resonated in her brain was the need to make Pinkie shut up.

"Dreaming all your pony dreams, licking lips so-"

Pinkie's eyes widened as finally she found herself silenced…with Applejack's lips pressed firmly against her owns.

She tensed taking in a sharp breath as Applejack's hooves shot up to grip against her forearms holding her in place.

For a second her eyes stared at Applejack widely before slowly…ever so slowly she allowed her eyes to close as AJ's lips moved over her own…

And then it was over.

Applejack leaned back and Pinkie's eyes snapped open.

They stared for a moment.

AJ's dark gaze searching while hers remained shocked.

The cowpony leaned back to rest on her bed comfortably.

And she followed AJ's action still watching her with wide eyes a light red hue dusting her cheeks.

Finally AJ spoke low "No more singing that song, okay?"

Pinkie lowered her gaze to the ground her heart racing, slowly she raised her gaze up to look out the window she sat next to.

"Yeah okay… I was kinda getting tired of that song…anyway…" She spoke softly, almost uncertainly.

Applejack allowed her gaze to lower away from Pinkie, a light smirk curling on her features.

She was suddenly very amused.

For the remainder of their time sitting next to one another nothing more was said between the two.

…

The next day Applejack found herself sitting next to Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity at the library.

She was joyous with the knowledge that Pinkie had not sung to her all day.

Twilight and Rarity spoke of one thing or another while Rainbow Dash kept her head lowered in the book she held.

Applejack only half listened to the two fillies conversation, her gaze lowered out the window looking to the many clouds that flittered by.

She was completely oblivious to the annoyed looks Dash would send her from over the brim of her book every now and then.

After a few moments Dash gave an annoyed huff before slamming her book shut with a snap

The pegasi instantly caught the attention of the three mares that sat around her, Dash stood before shooting Applejack a dull look of discontent.

"Excuse me, it's getting just a littleannoying here." Dash grumbled before making her way out the library.

Applejack wondered about what was annoying Dash.

AJ redirected her gaze to Twilight who sat across from her looking to hr with a highly quizzical expression.

Applejack then looked to Rarity who was also looking to her strangely.

AJ furrowed her brows, "What?"

"Since when did you start liking that song?" Asked Rarity.

"Yeah, I thought you hated it." Spoke Twilight with a thoughtful look, "On account of you always yelling at Pinkie to stop singing it."

Applejack gave them a highly annoyed look, "What are you two talking about?"

"That song 'Who is a silly pony?'." Rarity spoke making Applejack's eyes narrow.

"What about it?" she grumbled in annoyance.

AJ hadn't heard this song all day; she was hoping to keep it that way.

"You've been humming it for the past five minutes."

Applejack blinked, "What?"

Twilight shot her a confused look, "You were humming the song…just now."

She stared, for a moment in disbelief.

She looked back to Rarity…then to Twilight again.

Both unicorns looked to her expectantly.

For a moment nothing was said between the three, then Applejack gave the two unicorns a dull glare before pushing herself from her seat to move to a new location.

She was beginning to tire of their company anyway.

She casually walked to Sweet Apple Acres.

Unknowingly she hummed the tune to Who is a silly pony? the entire time.


End file.
